My Savior
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Sharpay was going nowhere fast can anyone help her? Sharpay centric with Gabpay ONESHOT


Okay guys first story, oneshot first anything written lol so be nicee pleaseee anyways this is dedicated so Sam! (Beneaththesurface) luv ya babe! hope u like this!

Okay um Italisized is flashback and normal is current...oh and i don't own anything...except the story idea...

This isn't how she wanted it to be. The party's, the alcohol, the sex. She never wanted her life to be like this. It just happened. She hated going to the parties with people she didn't even really know, she hated drinking until she didn't even know what her name was. Most of all she hated all the meaningless sex with random guys she didn't know just so that she could feel good about herself.

She's tried to stop it. Stop going to all the parties, stop getting totally smashed almost every night. She also tried to stop all the sex. Nothing worked. She couldn't stop it. It was addictive. So many horrible things had happened in her life and she didn't know how to deal with it. She needed the alcohol. She needed the sex; she needed to feel good about herself.

Sharpay needed help, and she knew it. It wasn't until a certain someone came along that she got the help she needed. That someone was Gabriella. Gabriella was her savior. She came at the perfect time. When Sharpay was about to loose control.

_Sharpay walked into her cousins house after another night at a party. She was drunk…once again. She stumbled inside of her cousins room and saw her on her computer. She walked over grabbing on to everything as she walked trying to keep her balance. She threw herself onto the bed and turned over on her side facing her cousin. "Heyyy Alyssaaa" Sharpay slurred out looking at her cousin. _

_Alyssa turned and saw her cousin laying on her bed looking at her with a goofy grin on her face. She knew she was drunk. Of course she was I mean if she's breathing, she's drunk. "Hey Shar." She says annoyed before turning back to her computer. She hated when Sharpay got drunk. She knew she was better than and she just wished she could stop her. _

_She tried to stop her many times in the past but nothing ever happened. She would always go back to the alcohol. So she just gave up. She wanted to help her she really did but if she wasn't going to try and get better she wasn't going to make an effort. If she wants to die of liver failure or end up pregnant it was her choice. It was harsh but she was sick of trying to help only to fail._

_Sharpay got annoyed that her cousin was annoying her so she got up and slowly made her way over to Alyssa and gripping on to the chair to steady her. "Whatcha doin?" Sharpay asked only to get no reply. "Lyyyysaaa" she slurred out in a whinny voice. _

_Alyssa rolled her eyes, sighing. She knew if she didn't answer her she would keep bugging her. "I'm talking to a friend." She said quickly not taking her eyes off the screen. She really didn't want to talk to Sharpay at the moment. She hated talking to her when she was drunk. She was totally not herself. The only reason she was at her house was so she didn't have to go home completely hammered. She knew that her parents would kill her. She may be pissed at her but she loved her and didn't want her getting into trouble._

"_Ohhhh a friend what kind of friend?" she asked like a little kid teasing someone about having a boyfriend or girlfriend. _

_Alyssa just turns around completely annoyed now. "Sharpay you know I have a girlfriend." She said angry. She loved her girlfriend very, very much. Her and her girlfriend had gone through a lot of tough times to be where they were right now which was extremely happy. Sharpay knew how hard they had it and hated that she would even assume she was talking to someone else._

"_Yes, yes I knowww, Jennifer. She's a hottie." Sharpay says nudging Alyssa's side. Alyssa just glares at her. "So who you talking to?" Sharpay asks before placing herself on Alyssa's lap. _

_Alyssa just moves her head around the blonde so that she can see the screen. "Her name is Gabriella I met her online. You don't know her okay?" Alyssa says pushing Sharpay off of her. _

_Sharpay just stumbles a bit before catching her balance by grabbing on to a dresser near by. "Okay, okay jeez Lyssa what's crawled up your ass?" She asks trying to be serious, but the alcohol wouldn't let her. She started giggling uncontrollably for no reason. She stepped back a little and threw herself onto the bed calming her laughter. _

_Alyssa just turns to her not being able to take it anymore. "You! That's what! I am sick and tired of you drinking all the time Sharpay! You're a completely different person when you do. I love you so much Sharpay why do you do this to yourself?" she asks not really knowing why she's trying to have a conversation with Sharpay while she was intoxicated. Its proven to not be effective. _

_She looks over and sees Sharpay struggling to say something. She then realizes Sharpay is about to be sick. She rushes her out of her room and into the bathroom over the toilet actually making it before Sharpay let anything out. Alyssa just sat there holding Sharpay's hair back and rubbing her back trying to help her as much as possible. This was how there relationship was. She would be totally pissed off at her, but would always come to her rescue when needed. _

_Alyssa doesn't see Sharpay getting sick anymore so she pulls her up, flushes the toilet and makes Sharpay sit on the sink. She then gets a rag out of the cabinet to wet and wipe Sharpay's face with. Once she gets her cleaned up she leads her back into her room to lay her down in her bed. Before they can get there Sharpay passes out almost falling if Alyssa wouldn't have caught her. _

_She then bends down lifting Sharpay off of her feet and carrying her the rest of the way to the bedroom. She laid her on the bed and walked over to her dresser pulling out some clothes to change her into. She made her way to the bed and pulled of the sleeping girls clothes, changing her into the more comfortable ones before placing her back under the covers. _

_Alyssa picked up Sharpay's clothes and took them into the bathroom throwing them into the hamper. She then turned around and looked into the mirror sighing before walking back to the sleeping blonde on her bed. She sat down beside the girl in her bed and brushed some hair out of her face._

"_Why do you do this?" she whispered to the sleeping girl beside her. She then looked over at her computer screen and saw her IM light up meaning Gabriella IMd her. She quickly got up from the bed before sitting back down in her computer chair continuing her conversation. _

Sharpay slowly walked down the beach and onto some rocks that overlooked the water. She needed to get away for awhile to think. Her life has changed dramatically in the past 2 years. She couldn't even believe it. She was actually happy now. 2 years ago she thought she would never get the chance to be happy. All thanks to one person. The person that ruined her life.

_The next morning Sharpay awoke much to her disliking. She had a major headache and just wanted to sleep it off, but the sun had other plans as it shone brightly through the room making it impossible to sleep. She then noticed Alyssa was no where to be found. She quickly got out of bed, gripping her head as a serge of pain shot through it. "Bad idea." She said to nobody. _

_After a few moments Sharpay slowly got out of bed this time and walked into the bathroom where again there was no Alyssa. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway making her way into the kitchen where she saw Alyssa at the table with Jennifer having breakfast. _

_Both girls looked up at the doorway after hearing footsteps and saw Sharpay standing there. "Morning." Jennifer said smiling at the blonde. Sharpay just smiled weakly before making her way into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table beside Alyssa and across from Jennifer. _

"_Coffee?" Alyssa asks handing her a cup, which Sharpay gladly takes. Alyssa then gets up and gets something out of the cabinet before walking back over to the table. She then stretched out her hand in front of Sharpay. "Advil?" she asks which the blonde also gladly takes._

"_Thanks." She says swallowing the pill. "Sorry about last night." She says sincerely looking at Alyssa. _

_Alyssa just rolls her eyes. "Yeah." She says before turning her attention to her girlfriend. _

_Sharpay just looks at her confused. "What?" she asks looking at her cousin. _

_Alyssa just turns her head slowly back to Sharpay. "You're always sorry Sharpay." She says with annoyance evident in her voice. _

_Sharpay gets angry at this. "You have no idea how hard my life is!" she yells before gripping her head. She was tired of people getting mad for her drinking. She was tired of them saying they understood when they didn't but most of all she was tired of Kelsi. _

_Kelsi. Kelsi was the reason for all of this. She hated her. No she didn't hate her because hating her would mean she had some kind of feelings towards the girl and she didn't feel anything towards her. She couldn't stand the girl. She was the one who made her life a living hell. _

"_Was she there last night?" Alyssa asks now with a softer tone, a more worried tone. _

"_Who?" Sharpay asks trying to play dumb. Sharpay knew who she was talking about, but she really didn't want to talk about her at the moment. She never wanted to talk about her actually. _

"_You know who I'm talking about." Alyssa says before reaching over and grabbing one of Sharpay's hands. Sharpay just looks at their hands in thought. Yes she was there but she really didn't feel like talking about this right now. "Shar?" she says quietly snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. _

"_Oh sorry…yeah she was there." She says slowly. She really didn't want to get into this now, but she knew she couldn't lie to her cousin or Jennifer in that case. Jennifer had become a part of this family also. She loved her just as much as Alyssa and she loved there relationship. She could just watch them all day long. The way they interacted was adorable. Spending 1 minute with them you would be able to tell they loved each other so much and would go to the end of the world and back for each other. Sharpay wanted that. She wanted to be loved._

"_Did she do anything?" Jennifer asked, now complete worried. They hated Kelsi. Sharpay had told them everything that happened between them. Kelsi was her ex girlfriend, and we'll just say it wasn't your picture perfect relationship. _

_Sharpay just looks down not wanting to answer this question. She hated talking about Kelsi she just wanted to for one moment forget about her. "Maybe." She answers almost to quietly to hear. Unlucky for her both girls heard it though._

"_What the hell did she do?!" Jennifer asks as they both look at her with anger in their eyes. Anger towards, Kelsi. _

"_It was nothing okay? just forget it." Sharpay says before standing up and walking out of the room. She REALLY didn't want to talk about this right now. She was not in the mood. She just wanted to forget all about it and move on with her life not dwell on her past._

"_Sharpay please talk to us." She hears Alyssa's voice say from behind her. She doesn't say anything she just stands still with her back facing them. She couldn't look at them. "Just tell us if she did it again?" They ask. Sharpay stays silent for a moment before turning around to face them. She looks up at them and slowly nods before moving her gaze back down to the floor. _

_Kelsi had done it again. She had raped Sharpay once again. It was becoming a normal routine almost to the point it didn't even bother Sharpay anymore. It still did obviously but not near as bad as it did the first few times. She had been a wreck then and that's when the drinking started._

_First it was away to ease her pain now it was just away of escaping from reality so she didn't have to deal with people and their pity. That's all she got from people now. She could feel it. The looks they gave her, the way they talked to her it was all pity and she was sick of it. Sick of them feeling sorry for her and sick of feeling sorry for herself. _

Sharpay sat there on those rocks letting tears fall from her eyes, not even bothering to wipe them away. Sure all these things were in her past but she couldn't help but still think about it. They still haunted her. If she didn't have Gabriella she didn't know what she would do. She would probably either be dead by now or pregnant. Which did not sound appealing to Sharpay in anyway.

_Later that night Sharpay was up in Alyssa's room with her cousin. Sharpay was laying on the bed watching Alyssa as she typed away on the computer talking to Gabriella. She still didn't know who this girl was, but Alyssa and Jennifer talked to her all the time. She wanted to know what was so amazing about the girl. _

_Suddenly they both heard the phone ring breaking them both from what they were doing. Alyssa jumped up running to the phone knowing who it was; Jennifer. Sharpay smiled at the giddiness of her cousin when it came to Jennifer. They were both completely devoted to each other it was amazing. They had been together for almost a year and they still amazed Sharpay. _

_Sharpay then saw something blinking orange and turned her attention to the computer where Alyssa had an IM going. She then opened up the IM and typed back to the girl telling her that Alyssa was on the phone and this was her cousin. Sharpay then got an idea and looked over at Alyssa and saw her in her own world talking to Jennifer. She smiled and signed Alyssa off getting onto her own name and typing in the screen name she had just seen. She then IMd the girl telling her who is was and started a conversation with her. _

_Surprisingly to Sharpay her and Gabriella hit it off immediately. Normally when talking to someone knew you have awkward moments when there is nothing to say and stuff, but she felt like she had known the girl all her life. She had now been talking to her for 4 hours straight. Alyssa had come back, but Sharpay just ignored her and kept in her conversation with the girl. Sharpay was really starting to see what exactly was so amazing about this girl. _

Gabriella walked down the beach hugging her jacket close to her, protecting her from the wind. She then saw someone sitting on the rocks ahead out by the water. She walked a little closer and saw the person she was looking for. "Sharpay." She said quietly to no one as she made her way up the rocks, sitting by her girlfriend. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly watching as the blonde threw a rock into the water, listening to the slight plump it made after hitting.

Sharpay didn't even budge she just kept staring out into the water. "Thinking." She said quietly before picking up another rock. This made Gabriella frown. Sharpay seemed in deep thought about something which meant it was serious. She just hoped it wasn't about her. "You remember the first time we met?" Sharpay asks suddenly with a smile on her face. Gabriella just nodded, a smile appearing on her face also before laying her head on her girlfriends shoulder as they both thought back to that moment.

_It had been almost a year since Sharpay and Gabriella started talking online. Gabriella had changed Sharpay so much in the year that they had talked, for the better. Sharpay hadn't drinking anything in almost a year. She drank one night about a week after they started talking and Gabriella was not happy with her. _

_After that Sharpay never touched a drink again. She also hadn't had sex with anyone in that year which was even more shocking. She almost did once but felt like she was cheating on Gabriella. They weren't officially dating because they lived so far apart neither thought it was fair to make the other not go out with anyone although neither one did go out with anyone else. It was shocking how one girl could just change everything after everyone around her had tried with no avail._

_They had yet to meet in person because they lived a few states over from each other and were still in school. Today though today Sharpay was done with school. She was actually done yesterday, but had graduation and all that to deal with so couldn't leave. Today though she was making a surprise trip to finally see Gabriella. _

_Gabriella had no idea she was coming. Today was Gabriella's last day of school and Sharpay wanted to surprise her. Hopefully she wouldn't have a heart attack when she saw her and hopefully she would recognize her. They sent each other pictures all the time of things they were doing and just because they loved seeing what the other was up to at the moment. It even got to the point where they would send each other pictures every morning showing off what they were wearing that day so the other could judge. There was no way she would recognize her. Now have a heart attack? That was questionable. _

_Before Sharpay knew it the plane had landed and she was in a bad headed for Gabriella's school. She had about 30 minutes before school was out. _

_She looked out the window at the surroundings around her. She couldn't believe this was happening. They had talked about seeing each other for the last year but never actually did it. Now she was. And she had never been as excited, and nervous. I mean sure they talked online all the time, but what if she didn't like her in person? She would be devastated. She had really grown to love the girl over the year. She hadn't told her yet because she wanted to do that in person after they actually met but she was sure that she did in fact love the girl._

_She wasn't really sure what she was going to say once she did see her. Should she hug her? Kiss her? She wasn't sure. All she knew is she could not wait to see her. She was practically bouncing in her seat waiting for the cab to get there. Once it did she jumped out of the car forgetting to pay the guy. _

_She quickly turned back around and gave him some money after hearing him honk is horn. He smiled and then helped her get her bags out of the trunk before getting in and leaving her outside the school, waiting for the love of her life to come out._

_Sharpay was sitting at a picnic table trying her best not to run inside searching all the classrooms looking for her. The anticipation was killing her. Suddenly she heard the bell ring and kids come running outside screaming. She quickly jumped off the bench searching through the chaos looking for the brunette beauty. _

_A few minutes later Sharpay saw her. She was walking out of the school with a darker girl right beside her they looked deep in conversation. Sharpay just stood there a minute studying her. She was even more gorgeous in person. Seconds later Gabriella saw the blonde. She stopped walking and just stood there not believing her eyes. Sharpay locked eyes with the brunette and couldn't help but have a goofy grin on her face. _

_The darker girl noticed Gabriella wasn't beside her anymore and turned to see her staring at something she then saw the blonde she was looking at. She just looked between them confused. She didn't know who the blonde was. _

_Gabriella then snapped out of it and dropped her books running towards the blonde as the blonde did the same, ran towards the brunette beauty. They met half way and just stopped in front of each other not knowing what to do from there. They just stood there staring into each others eyes trying to think of something to say or do. "Is it really you?" the brunette asks quietly making the blonde giggle slightly. _

_Sharpay brushed a stray piece of hair behind the brunettes ear. "Yeah it's really me." she whispered back. Gabriella just smiled warmly at her as Sharpay caressed her cheek. She then slowly leaned in. she had to do it. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do or if Gabriella wanted it, but she did, and she couldn't hold it back any longer._

_Seeing no red flags from the brunette Sharpay softly brushed her lips over the brunettes kissing her lightly. She then pulled back and rested her ahead against Gabriella's who still had her eyes closed savoring the moment. Sharpay smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes. Gabriella returned the smile before wrapping her arms around the blonde' waist pulling her closer to her. _

_Sharpay gasped as the brunette pulled her into her kissing her more passionately this time. She then wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck kissing Gabriella with equal passion. She ran her tongue along Gabriella's bottom lip begging for entrance which was happily granted. _

_After a minute they pulled apart needing oxygen. They just stood there smiling at each other to wrapped up in one another to even notice all the cheering around them. Finally a loud whistle broke them of their trance of each other as they pulled apart and saw a group of guys staring at them cheering them on. One guy yelled "Kiss her again!" and they just rolled their eyes. _

"_Come on." Gabriella said pulling the blonde towards her car. Driving them off…._

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and smiled at her as they both recalled this memory. It was one they would never forget. Sharpay pulled Gabriella onto her lap wrapping her arms around her waist securely. Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck. "I love you." The blonde whispered into the brunettes ear.

Gabriella smiled locking eyes with the blonde. "I love you too." She said before leaning in and capturing the blondes lips with her own.

Sharpay was going to be just fine all thanks to Gabriella. Everyone knew she was going no where fast that was until Gabriella; her savior.

Okay so if u liked please review so i know if i should keep writting...lol


End file.
